


improvising

by thunderylee



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei, RESCUE Tokubetsukoudo Kyuujotai
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because flight doctors and rescue rangers are allies… sort of.





	improvising

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What the hell!” Aizawa roars. “What did you do that for?”

Yutaka eyes the young doctor and points towards the wall of rock that wasn’t there five seconds ago. (At least he thinks it’s the right direction because he can’t see a goddamn thing.) “If I hadn’t pushed you out of the way, all of that that would have fallen on your big head.”

“But my patient-” Aizawa cuts himself off, setting his jaw as he flips open his cell phone for light and heads towards the obstruction. “I’ll just have to dig us out.”

“No!” Yutaka exclaims, using all of his strength to hold Aizawa back and keep him from putting them in anymore danger.

It quickly becomes an impromptu wrestling match, doctor against fireman as Yutaka purposely maneuvers them _away_ from the barricade.

Which is when he hears the whimpering.

Aizawa is immediately abandoned in favor of Yutaka’s friend and partner curled up in the corner of their small space, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Yutaka’s sensed things but never asked, doesn’t need to now as he sees his partner’s reaction to the avalanche.

“Daichi,” he gasps, placing both hands firmly on Daichi’s shoulders. “Daichi, it’s okay. The others will get us out.”

“What’s his problem?” Aizawa asks coldly, more bothered than concerned.

Yutaka darts his eyes to the side. “You’re a doctor, why don’t you tell me?”

“Yutaka,” Daichi whispers. “I’m cut.”

“What?” Yutaka replies frantically. “Where?”

Shakily, Daichi produces his arm where there is a decent-sized gash above the elbow. “It’s not deep, but it hurts.”

“It’ll keep your mind off of your trauma,” Aizawa speaks up, suddenly right in front of them with a bandage he’d produced from… his pants, Yutaka guesses. The doctor has no other supplies – they were all in the bag that’s on the other side of the rocks, along with the injured person they’d originally braved the mines to save.

Yutaka doesn’t like the guy, but he thinks Aizawa has a point as Daichi calms down considerably in favor of wincing as his arm is examined. “I can’t wrap it like this, it’ll get infected,” he says in his deep, authorative voice. “You’re his friend?”

“Yes,” Yutaka answers, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Why?”

Aizawa sighs, staring emotionlessly at Yutaka. “I don’t have any hydrogen peroxide to clean it. You’ll have to do it.”

“With what?” Yutaka asks, confused. He doesn’t have any medical supplies either.

Aizawa licks his lips. “Your tongue,” he answers pointedly, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe it is. Yutaka’s eyes widen incredulously as he takes in the information, and they’re about to narrow when Daichi hisses in pain and looks at him helplessly. His face softens and he nods determinedly, telling himself that it’s for Daichi’s health. “All right.”

“Be sure to spit it out right away,” Aizawa instructs. “You can get sick if you swallow any of it.”

Yutaka nods again as he gently lifts Daichi’s arm and gets a closer look at the wound. It’s pitch dark save for the light on Aizawa’s cell phone, but he doesn’t see any physical dirt in the wound and thinks that this won’t be that bad. Tentatively he flicks the tip of his tongue on the very edge of the cut, tightening his grip when Daichi squirms and makes an uncomfortable noise at the contact.

“Does it hurt?” Aizawa asks evenly.

“No,” Daichi replies in a strained voice. “It’s okay, Yutaka, it doesn’t sting or anything.”

Bracing himself, Yutaka takes a deep breath and licks a fat stripe along the length of the cut, the tangy taste of Daichi’s life making him shiver instead of cringe. He supposes it’s a good thing that he’s not disgusted, perfectly content with making two more swipes before pulling back and gathering enough saliva to spit to the side. “That wasn’t so bad,” he comments.

He doesn’t get a response, which has him reaching for his cell phone for light. Aizawa seems entranced, staring at Daichi with no expression while the latter nearly makes Yutaka lose his balance with the way he’s biting his lip and leaning his head back to stop himself from doing whatever it is he wants to do.

“Daichi?” Yutaka says carefully, placing his hands on Daichi’s shoulders again. “I thought you said it didn’t hurt? Daichi?”

Then Daichi’s hand is on his face, yanking him forward in a way that doesn’t allow protest, and the last thing Yutaka hears is a sharp intake of breath from Aizawa as Daichi firmly covers Yutaka’s lips with his own, kissing him with just as much confidence as he does anything else.

And as usual, Yutaka doesn’t think about stopping him when he does something impulsive. Granted, it’s never been this… _intimate_ , but he doesn’t exactly dislike Daichi’s tongue in his mouth, his hands cradling Yutaka’s face as he slowly but forcefully pulls Yutaka into his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi whispers between kisses, his hands unapologetic as they untuck Yutaka’s uniform shirt from his pants without hesitation. “I need this.”

“Okay,” Yutaka agrees automatically, stretching out on top of him as Daichi lays down.

“Wait,” Aizawa says clearly, and the other two stare at him in bewilderment as the doctor lifts Daichi’s hand from where it was sliding down towards Yutaka’s ass and quickly wraps his arm in a bandage. “All right, carry on.”

Yutaka thinks this is a little weird, but if Daichi agrees, he’s certainly not letting on as he picks up right where they left off and grabs Yutaka by the hips, shifting him just enough for Yutaka’s eyes to bulge out at what he feels.

Daichi’s moan makes him forget about everything else, his whole being suddenly focused on making him do that again. He runs his hands up Daichi’s chest, feeling the muscles shudder under his touch until he reaches his belt and pauses.

“Yutaka, please,” Daichi says strongly, his voice leaving no doubt in Yutaka’s mind what his leader wants him to do. Slowly he slides down Daichi’s body, the approving noises encouraging him as they’re joined by a soft grunt from the side.

Once again Yutaka glances to the side to see Aizawa watching them, and even in the dark he can see the other man’s hand down the front of his scrubs. He’s immediately filled with a fierce possession and thinks that he’ll have to tear Aizawa apart if he even _thinks_ about touching Daichi, regardless of what the other wants.

Daichi’s cock feels natural in his mouth, hardening with each bob of his head as Daichi leans up on his elbows to watch. A moan escapes him and his head falls to the side, and Yutaka watches in horror as Daichi’s eyes meet Aizawa’s and he flashes the doctor an inviting look.

Too soon they’re kissing, Yutaka’s low growl of disapproval only serving to make Daichi tug on his hair harder. He can see the shine of their tongues sliding together and hear the sloppy noises, Daichi’s moans becoming faster as Yutaka’s speed rises with his jealousy.

“Tezuka-san,” Aizawa mumbles against Daichi’s thick lips, his tone just as assertive as ever. “Lean up a bit.”

Automatically Yutaka complies, mostly because he’s surprised that the doctor remembered his name. Then he realizes what Aizawa is _doing_ and is torn between ripping his arm off for even thinking about touching his Daichi there or hump the floor because he knows it’s for _him_.

“Relax,” Aizawa says gently, although Yutaka’s not sure which one is being spoken to. Daichi’s whimpering again, but this time it’s in anticipation as he spreads his legs for Aizawa’s probing fingers.

A small tube is placed in Yutaka’s hand, and he almost snorts at the ‘necessities’ a doctor constantly keeps on his person. He’s grateful for it, though, particularly when he moves to coat himself and is amazed at how turned on he actually is.

“Yutaka,” Daichi’s sputtering, his body jerking at the way Aizawa’s touching him deep inside. “I want you.”

Yutaka can’t grab Aizawa’s wrist fast enough; all at once he lets Daichi’s cock fall from his lips and kneels between the other’s legs, leaning down enough to see the shadows of Daichi’s face as he eases himself inside. It’s so constricting that he can’t help but cry out, followed by a relieved exhale from Daichi when Yutaka’s all the way in.

The sounds of Aizawa’s hand on his cock is clear in Yutaka’s mind, joining the increasing tightness of Daichi around him as the pitch of his voice rises along with his pace. “Daichi…”

“Faster,” Daichi pants, his fingers digging into Yutaka’s arms as the latter obeys instantly.

Yutaka’s not going to last very long, but neither is anyone else judging by the way Aizawa’s biting into his hand and Daichi’s body is fighting to meet his. He feels Daichi’s cock bouncing between them and takes it in hand, the remains of his saliva making it easy to stroke. It seems like too soon that it pulses, spilling over his fingers while Daichi moans Yutaka’s name and gets impossibly tight around Yutaka, who only lasts a few more thrusts.

Next to them, Aizawa sighs and stills, and the three of them breathe in silence.

“Hey, Aizawa!” a female voice sounds from the other side of the wall. “If you’re alive in there, you’re in deep shit!”

Aizawa groans. “Hiyama,” he mutters intolerably. “What a pain in my ass.”

“He has no idea,” Daichi whispers, stretching his legs while Yutaka leans back on his knees and tries not to laugh.


End file.
